


The World's Always Ending

by Cat_Moon



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Doctor Who References, Future, Humor, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Cat_Moon
Summary: Jack shouldn't have given them his number.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The World's Always Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Story spoilers in end notes for those who don't like surprises.
> 
> Minor spoilers for the Doctor Who episode “Spyfall” part one, but if you haven’t seen it you’ll still be able to understand the fic. I’m not going to re-do the ep, but I just couldn’t resist writing this little thing when I heard the news about UNIT. ;) All I could think was, well, if you hadn’t destroyed Torchwood... PS: Ianto would have enjoyed playing spy with the fam.
> 
> Written for the Free Space on my Bingo Card at[](https://genprompt-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://genprompt-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) **genprompt_bingo** using the prompt, "A cry for help."

**The World’s Always Ending**

The raised voice woke him from his sleep, and he lay still, torn between wanting to overhear whatever had obviously made the speaker upset and not wanting to eavesdrop. In the end, he decided anyone who talked loudly enough to be heard, forfeited the right to privacy.  
  
“Like I told you, I’m retired,” the voice in the other room said in a tone that brooked no argument. “Torchwood is dead. The government made sure of that.” There was a pause of listening, then the surprising sound of genuine laughter. “Oh, you’ve got to be kidding! Okay, fine. But get one thing straight. I don’t really give a damn what happens to the Earth anymore, but I’ll do it. I’ll do it because this is Ianto’s Earth, and Gwen’s Earth. I could care less about the rest of you lot.” The one-sided conversation abruptly cut off. If it had been a regular landline phone, it would have undoubtedly been followed by the sound of a receiver slamming down into its cradle.  
  
A moment later, Jack Harkness walked into the bedroom, still naked from earlier activities, and holding his galactic phone in one hand. When he saw that his companion was awake and giving him an inquiring look, his expression turned apologetic. “I know I promised, but uh, bit of a problem on Earth, they could use some help. You’re not going to believe this – UNIT is gone. They ran out of funding.”  
  
“Leaving the Earth defenseless?” he said incredulously. He couldn’t decide if he was surprised that Earthlings could be that stupid... or not.  
  
“Sometimes, I do wonder how the human race ever managed to stay alive long enough to reach the stars," Jack admitted.  
  
“They’re lucky to have you, and the Doctor.”  
  
Jack scratched his chest, distractedly. It was distracting for his bedmate as well. “Are you okay with this?”  
  
“Provided I go along too. I heard what you said,” he continued in a softer voice. “About why you agreed to do it. That goes for me, too.”  
  
“Only because you can’t die now,” Jack informed him. “If you could...”  
  
“You’d forbid me to accompany you?” Ianto Jones asked with an eloquently arched eyebrow.  
  
“Um... no?”  
  
“Good answer. Now come back to bed. I have a feeling we aren’t going to have any alone time for a while, and I’m not jumping into another crisis without a proper shagging first.”  
  
“Yes, sir!” Jack saluted playfully, then enthusiastically made sure Ianto was properly shagged...and then some.  
  


**The end**

01/01/20

**Author's Note:**

> Of course it's Jack/Ianto! ;)


End file.
